This Cancer Education Grant is to provide funding for short research experience for student assistants in cancer research. The specific aims are to improve medical student's education in cancer related research activities by providing a three-month research experience under qualified preceptors with funded projects and at the basic laboratory or clinical research of cancer related topics. The overall goal is to stimulate students to have a career commitment to cancer research. The summer assistant program will occur at the Kaplan Cancer Center of New York University Medical Center and be integrated into existing student programs and curriculum. Student trainees would be selected by the Cancer Education Committee and be based on the interests of the applicant, their perceived potential, and the degree of match between student and preceptor. Placement will be with preceptors who hold faculty appointments in the Kaplan Cancer Center. This Cancer Center with NCI Core Grant Funding, has comprehensive programs in both laboratory and clinical research. Students will be expected under supervision to be an active participant in the process of cancer research. In addition to the research participation, the trainees will be provided with a core curriculum, a forum for presentation of their research program, and the opportunity to participate in ongoing Cancer Center activities. The evaluation process will consist of narrative reports by both the mentor and trainee as well as personal interview by the Program Director.